


不如告白

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	不如告白

01

王嘉尔是香港人，段宜恩不是。

后来段宜恩又去太平山顶，看万家灯火通明，他两手握方向盘安全驾驶，额前有骨节分明一只手替他挡微微凉海风。

感谢莲花，感谢维港，段宜恩偷来接吻前一秒躁动这么想。

02

人类的感情由太多东西构造而成，你看得见的，好看的高鼻梁，含笑传情的眼睛，稍一扭头就可以吻住的嘴唇，还有你看不见的，汗湿的手心贴着额头传递温度，融成黑黑幽幽夜晚里的温暖源头。

“渴望一个笑容 期待一阵春风 你就刚刚好经过 突然眼神交错 目光炽热闪烁 狂乱越难掌握”

他们跑学校天台看月全食，段宜恩撸猫姿态揉男孩蓬松发顶，他护花一样亲吻额头，又情不自禁贴在唇侧交缠，半点欲望都舍不得回避。

“都怪这花样年华太美丽”

03

定位在副驾驶，王嘉尔侧着身子朝段宜恩轻佻地笑，凌乱刘海都被捋到脑后，露出娇妍饱满的白净一张脸。他有意猫在大一码外套里装可怜，“我手好酸啊，阿sir” 却用发嗲的语气，惹得有人没喝酒一样上头。

段宜恩拉着王嘉尔的手腕叨叨叨，说山顶冷风吹的人半懵半晕，停下来缓缓，他语气自然，态度诚恳，就好像现在不让王嘉尔挣开也只是做做样子，接下来更不会逼他做少儿不宜的事。

04

“所以啊，都怪你。”

站立不住是顺理成章，可把胸贴上去人家肩胛骨就有点碰瓷嫌疑。偏偏要抱一下，圈住腰往自己身上蹭一下的那种抱，再亲一下，尝巧克力淋在波士顿奶油派上的那种亲。镜头不断拉远又拉近，段宜恩动了动，去拿鼻尖拱王嘉尔的脸，对方泛着水光的眼睛里，他看到自己一点点变清晰。

05

王嘉尔喜欢看王家卫，段宜恩不喜欢。

香港的便利店都长得一模一样，烟雾弥漫开来的轮廓也像拍电影，凌晨两点，段宜恩站在收银台前迷迷糊糊哼party in the usa，旁边货架上的condoms就不小心拿错味道。

屏幕上的光影明明灭灭，笼罩出亲近的氛围，他回家，从沙发后面整个搂住王嘉尔，看他鼻尖通红讲剧情，轻声细语，神情里的娇软格外惹人疼，还要吻掉他摇摇欲坠眼泪，天鹅轻抖翅膀，护宝贝一样，“做紧咩啊” 

06

王嘉尔不是对谁都这副德行的，他都知道自己怎么做会好漂亮，金有谦却打趣说他没段宜恩有型。

为什么呢，他闹变扭，把气全撒在对方身上。

07

王嘉尔毫不客气地跨坐在段宜恩大腿，狠狠捏漂亮脸蛋，又小拳拳打胸口，最后漫不经心的掐一记线条流畅肌肉，轻叹美人在骨。

“这么大的哇” 他夸张地用手在空气中比划大小。

“别乱动。” 段宜恩温温柔柔发出警告。

“为什么要练，现在的体力不够吗？” 可王嘉尔不管，撒娇一样的说，小腿把腰夹的更紧。

08

段宜恩眼里的爱意几乎是浪潮般涌出来，他仰着头小狗一样蹭王嘉尔。

昨天晚上，谁亲吻谁的背，细细密密下来，淌着几分温柔与缠绵，谁的腰又塌下去，被抓着凑近了些，床单上一道深色的水渍。

09 

快频率的顶弄叫王嘉尔埋头低喘，偏偏一只手掌托到他胸前另一个手也撑在左侧，他整个人都被段宜恩的气息包裹。

王嘉尔抬头说了句脏话就被人打断，“now，kiss me” 段宜恩挑眉看着他，似笑非笑，下令般的口吻，毫不客气。

10

或许是雪白的脖颈弯的刚刚好优美，又或许是殷红的舌尖衬着濡湿的嘴唇特别诱人，王嘉尔把手虚虚搭在段宜恩胳膊上，有一下没一下地滑过青筋，悄悄漏出细碎的呻吟。他被操的失神，撑着双眼皮，委屈模样望段宜恩，可不自觉小腿勾上他的，臀也翘起来，脸上一抹可口的红，是显而易见的信号。

11

段宜恩回到家的时候，王嘉尔在书房里找什么东西，翻着翻着眉头就蹙起来，一座漂亮的小山。他生气了，段宜恩清楚，一时紧张竟没有发现对方手里的高中课本有几分眼熟。

王嘉尔觉察到视线，开口道，“哥哥高中暗恋的女孩子是谁呢？” 他抬头，又偏偏冷着一张脸，大眼睛里没一点愉悦的神情。

12

段宜恩一慌就不知道说什么，支支吾吾半天没头绪，可垂眼看王嘉尔坐在地上小小一团，就觉得什么都不做情况会更糟。

他凭着本能，咽了咽喉咙走过去。段宜恩一边舔王嘉尔耳后青紫色血管一边解释，“没有暗恋的女孩子，只有个好不乖的男朋友在谈地下恋。” 

他总是知道治王嘉尔的点在哪里。

13

王嘉尔把擅自放在自己上腰窝的手重重拍开，在对方怀里扭来扭去的躲，“你骗人，明明就有，你还不肯借我书！” 

段宜恩视线牢牢粘在王嘉尔身上，带着这世界不到万分之一的迷离与多情，他眼下还有颗痣，像某颗散落的星星。现在他笑意淡下去，扬起的嘴角也放下，他听见自己心跳声震耳欲聋，T恤贴在身后沁出一层冷汗。

“只有你，从头到尾都只有你” 王嘉尔听见段宜恩这么讲。

14

是高中认识的，国语课，段宜恩趴在后排补觉，王嘉尔和金有谦就窝在一起看手机屏幕上的NBA直播。支持的球队赢了要抱在一起庆祝，被老师扔了粉笔头下巴也要扬起来，尾巴更是翘的老高，如果王嘉尔有的话，段宜恩第七次被吵醒的时候想。

“诶！段宜恩！下节课别上了，校队训练！” 林在范一个篮球直直砸段宜恩怀里，被后者咬着牙瞪了一眼。

段宜恩胳膊撑在课桌上起身要走，两根手指就捏上他衣角，可怜巴巴又白的近乎晶莹剔透，绞紧校服也显得很漂亮。

15

王嘉尔咧着嘴尽量弯成礼貌的弧度，他有意软着嗓子叫段宜恩中文，小猫一样，段宜恩想。他低头去看衣角，想说同学你其实可以直接拉我的手，可对方触电一样立马缩回去，又故作轻松的抓了抓头，“那什么，我语文书没带，你知道的，下节课再被老师抓到就要叫家长了，可我多乖呀，是不是？” 他喋喋不休，讨奖励的口吻。

林在范先段宜恩一步动作，他在门口等的不耐烦，直接从男孩台板一打乱七八糟的东西中掏出崭新一本书，“诺，不就叠废纸吗？段宜恩你快点！”

16

下午第一节课快要响铃，有人身手矫捷的从靠走廊窗户里跳进来，他一把抽出王嘉尔手里语文书，又穿堂风一样跳回去。王嘉尔被段宜恩的动作吓得马上站起来，动作太大连带着整具身体都摇摇晃晃，胸口更是一起一伏，段宜恩看着，心跳一下一下。

他有意移开目光，冷着声音冷着脸，“不好意思，这节课我也要上。” 

17

王嘉尔脸色一下子变得很难看，愣在那里半晌，手还攥紧模样。

段宜恩看的一阵慌乱，稀里糊涂又冲进来，手搭上肩膀刚想开口解释，就被金有谦气鼓鼓地一把推开。

“好啊” 他站稳，又重新笑开，冲着段宜恩说了一大堆无关紧要的话。王嘉尔一不高兴就语调平缓，感情冷淡，像偷工减料的电影旁白。

18

“那我和你一起看吧。” 到底是年轻面薄，众人注视下，王嘉尔转了转眼睛开口。他甜滋滋地朝段宜恩笑、看到那本书还被段宜恩紧紧捏在手里，因为用力过度，封面有些粗糙的折痕。

王嘉尔意在言外，给自己找台阶，可话只说到一半，对方就反手把书丢进一楼食堂外垃圾桶，又重新坐了回去。

19

教室在五楼。

20

响铃后的学校静默无声，迫使段宜恩不断回忆起两人的第一次见面，男孩用软而哑的声音说了好长一串自我介绍，“王嘉尔” 段宜恩轻声重复，不自觉语调也放缓，“我叫段宜恩，你可以叫我Mark”

21

如果那天林在范细看，就会发现语文书的边缘微微卷起，是被人刻意藏在桌肚好里面。

如果那天王嘉尔一拿到手就打开，就也会发现书的每一页上都有自己名字，是被人一笔一画好认真写上去。

“你吵醒我一次，我就写一次。” 段宜恩后来这么说。

22

“什么嘛，你早就对我图谋不轨。” 王嘉尔骑在段宜恩身上嚷嚷。他一手摁对方大腿，一手给自己做扩张，到了三根手指才勉强去蹭对方性器。

他浑身憋的粉红，还有未干的泪痕落在眼角，秀色可餐的毫无攻击性。偏偏有人使坏，向上挺腰，轻车熟路往敏感点捅，惹得对方一句完整句子都讲不出来，“ I can feel it” 王嘉尔微张着嘴喘气，拉过段宜恩的手指自己肚子。

起初，王嘉尔还上下动作，到后面就偷懒似的蹭来蹭去，臀肉贴着大腿，弄的对方小腹粘粘一塌糊涂。

23

他开始忍不住呜呜咽咽呻吟，却被段宜恩一把捂住嘴，没来得及委屈手腕也被人抓住，事情一下子往失控的方向发展。

段宜恩一下一下顶弄的很深，碾在王嘉尔脆弱的敏感的说不出口的地方，他故意在王嘉尔抽泣着说要慢一点的时候吸吮舌尖安抚，但抽插的动作明显加快，露出对方身体里一点粉色的肉吸着他的。

24

段宜恩是故意要和王嘉尔对视，看他软绵绵的反应再贱兮兮惹他哭，好像待会耐着性子哄一天的人不是自己一样。

王嘉尔当下两只手都动弹不得，忍不住塌下腰把脸都埋在对方肩膀，他拿自己的性器磨段宜恩腹肌，眼泪盈盈开口，“please，sir”

段宜恩好受用哦，捏着后颈帮他撸，日光灯从头顶打下来，气氛暧昧又含糊。他看到阴影里的睫毛笼着王嘉尔透亮眼睛，他手臂上的青筋沾满情欲，伶仃脚踝又满是秀气可爱，段宜恩来不及等王嘉尔呼吸匀下来，就又温软唇瓣贴上去，“good boy”

25

淡淡薄云一片片纤细如丝缕，忘了是哪一个稀松平常午后，金有谦扭头对王嘉尔笑的一脸得意，“别气了，我和你说个猛的！林在范，就那个大高个，他说段宜恩在我们班有喜欢的人了，现在为了人家连训练都舍不得上。” 

王嘉尔上一秒还在骂段宜恩小气，下一秒又哥俩好的去搂人家，“你喜欢谁呀！告诉我嘛，指不定我还能帮你呢！” 他凑近段宜恩脖子奶声奶气开口。

26

段宜恩皱着眉头说你话一直这么多的吗，象征性的把他推开几公分，倒是王嘉尔不甘心似的撇嘴，八爪鱼一样往段宜恩身上缠。

“你只要告诉我她名字几个字就好，姓什么也可以，或者，或者就笔画？她名字几画的呀？ ” 王嘉尔直接拿笔写起来，不时蹦出几个名字，征询意味。

段宜恩脸色还是不太好看，余光里瞥见王嘉尔目不转睛盯他看，才不耐烦开口，“24画”，“不是我啊” 王嘉尔呲着牙发出好响一声叹息，他纯粹开玩笑，却叫段宜恩身子一下子僵硬。

“我的qq密码是他的姓名拼音” 段宜恩顶着个臭脸快一脚踏出大门外了，愣是退回来煞有其事开口，王嘉尔点头，说回家一定试试。

27

是真的试了，特地去教导处要的名单，一个个字母敲下来，连自己名字都迷迷糊糊输进去。

整个班，男男女女，老老少少，班主任也算上，愣是没一个成功，王嘉尔惨兮兮揉手腕，估摸着自己被整了，还是很笨的那一种。

28

犯人自己送上门来了。

段宜恩卡着时间在屏幕前等下线通知，偏偏通知栏一点动静都没有，迷茫中只好打电话过去叫人下楼。他一边拿鞋尖踢石子一边到小卖部买两罐冰啤酒，冒汗般一层水珠。

29

“看谁先喝完，输了的答应对方一个要求。” 段宜恩漫不经心的说，悄悄打量对方表情。

王嘉尔死小孩虚张声势，不解风情，“我赢了，你就让我打一拳” 他抬高音量给自己壮胆，奶凶奶凶，看的段宜恩也诡异的热血起来，“你输了就亲我一下” 害羞的人黏着喉咙两秒说完，王嘉尔一个走神没听清就凑过去叫他再讲一遍，“什么呀，听都听不清。”“你输了！就亲我一下！亲我！” 害羞的人又借着夜色面红耳赤地开了第二次口，偏偏对方还嫌不够似的，用指腹按在唇畔蹭了好几下，“就这样啊———” 王嘉尔拖长尾音，没觉得哪里不太对。

30

等他反应过来是为时已晚，段宜恩咕咚咕咚喝的飞快，铝罐瘪进去被踩扁在脚下，他又夺来对方手上的一下子喝完，抬眼朝王嘉尔意味不明地笑，“不比了”

“哎这不太好吧”

“哦？”

“但我只亲脸的….唔…” 

31

“所以你密码到底是什么啊？” 王嘉尔被段宜恩搂在怀里，一脸怀疑地重新输入，“w-a-n-g-j-i-a-e-r，呀，你自己来看，明明就不对！” 

段宜恩手指还在小心触碰王嘉尔后颈，柔软细腻的皮肤有男孩专属张力，他立马反驳，手还停在原地，“哪里不是，w-o-n-g-j，诶？”


End file.
